Tinder
by CassianaU
Summary: Sakura esta bastante desanimada porque su novio termina con ella. Con la intención de ayudarla, su amiga Ino le abre un perfil en Tinder para que conociera nuevos pretendientes. Allí conoce a un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha, quien a simple vista parecía un buen chico, pero en realidad tenía tramado un plan bastante siniestro.
1. Prólogo

_Hola lectores!. Aquí estoy de vuelta después de dos años y un par de meses. Antes que nada quiero contarles un poquito de esta nueva historia. Se me ocurrió a finales de Noviembre, así que ya la tengo bastante avanzadita en la computadora, tengo como hasta el capítulo 6 pero ademas tengo como bosquejos o ideas y algunas partes escritas de los demás capítulos. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. Ya lo puse como un aviso pero igual lo aclaro, la foto de la portada no es mía (ya quisiera yo dibujar así) es del usuario DYMX de tumblr, que ademas de esta tiene unas imágenes hermosas, de verdad que la chica dibuja increíble._

 _Otra cosa mas, ¿vieron que el summary es una porquería? bueno es momentáneo, estoy tratando de acomodarlo para que quede mejor, porque antes de publicar la historia lo tuve que cambiar como unas quinientas veces, es que realmente nada me gustaba._

 _La verdad es que amé el prólogo, me costo un montón escribirlo hasta que realmente quede satisfecha. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi._

 _No se como va a ser el tema de la publicación de los capítulos, tal vez sea una vez por semana o a medida que los vaya teniendo_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Nada del mundo de Naruto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Aviso:**_ Se trata de una historia AU

 _ **Aviso II:**_ La foto de la portada pertenece a DYMX de tumblr

 _ **Tinder** _ __

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prólogo

El ruido de la sirena y la luz blanca brillante que le daba en el medio de la cara la mantenían atenta aunque poco podía distinguir la realidad. ¿Cómo era que había llegado a esa situación? Apenas podía respirar sin sentir dolor en el pecho, aunque no estaba segura si era por la decepción, la cual hacia doler su corazón, o por el hecho de que una bala, al parecer, le había perforado uno de sus pulmones. O al menos eso era lo que le decían las personas uniformadas con trajes blancos que se encontraban a su lado realizándole maniobras de primeros auxilios. Mientras uno se esforzaba en detener la hemorragia, el otro intentaba que no perdiera la conciencia, pero su mente se debilitaba cada vez que intentaba reconstruir lo que había ocurrida esa noche, afuera de ese bar, muy lejos de su casa. Luego de haber pasado todo un fin de semana en su cama llorando, para finalmente decidir que iba a pelear por ella y también por Sasuke, si eso era lo que su relación necesitaba para volver a ser la de antes. Pero al parecer el pelinegro también había tomado su propia decisión, una totalmente opuesta. Nunca hubiera esperado una traición como esa, no de la persona que ella amaba con todo su corazón, por la cual había renunciado a muchas cosas, incluyendo a sus propios padres, quienes en más de una ocasión le habían dejado en claro que desautorizaban esa relación por completo para su pequeña. Por eso jamás se esperó un golpe como ese. ¿Si alguna vez creyó que Sasuke la utilizaba? Tal vez, pero él la había hecho sentir tan bien que le hubiera entregado hasta el último centavo que tenía para que el permaneciera junto a ella por el resto de sus vidas.

—Paciente de 18 años con herida de bala en el pulmón derecho, no tiene alergias — dijo el paramédico mientras cargaba en una jeringa un líquido transparente para inyectarle.

Podía escuchar claro y fuerte la voz del médico que le decía casi en tono de súplica que no cerrara los ojos o se durmiera. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer si no? Quizás era la única salida que le quedaba, después de eso ya no encontraría fuerzas para levantarse por la mañana y disfrutar de la vida. No después de haber visto la furia en los ojos de Sasuke. No soportaría una pesadilla con esos ojos acechándola cual cazador a su presa.

Maldecía cada vez que hacían presión por su herida para evitar que la sangre continuara corriendo fuera de su cuerpo. Pero lo más doloroso no era sentir como su cuerpo de iba desangrando de a poco sin que hubiese mucho para hacer. Era que Sasuke era el culpable de ese dolor, él era quien le había disparado. Tenía su imagen muy presente en su cabeza. Ahí estaba el, delante de ella con su pistola en mano y apuntándole directamente sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o sentimiento de culpa por lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo lo que había hecho por él, por hacerlo sonreír. ¿Así era como le pagaba?

— ¡Resiste un poco más! —el ambulanciero se apresuró a abrir las puertas del vehículo y poder bajar a la chica una vez que habían llegado al hospital.

Cuando la camilla donde se encontraba una Sakura moribunda cruzó la entrada, un séquito de doctores y enfermeros se acercaron a su auxilio. Mientras las enfermeras dirigían la camilla hacia el piso donde estaba el quirófano, uno de los paramédicos que había ido en la ambulancia apretaba con cierta frecuencia la mascarilla de oxígeno ambu para evitar que el cerebro de Sakura se quedara sin oxígeno y todo fuera de mal en peor.

—Las pulsaciones están bajando — advirtió un enfermero luego de que una vez en la sala de operaciones la conectaron a todo tipo de máquinas y le inyectaron todo tipo de sueros y calmantes.

Su mente la llevaba a revivir todas las imágenes de su vida, aunque no sabía si era por el delirio que le causaba lo que le estuviesen dando o que se encontraba en sus últimos momentos en los cuales tienes la oportunidad de ver la famosa película sobre tu vida en cinco segundos. De pronto las imágenes de las aburridas cenas con sus padres que comenzaban a horario y que para ella y su madre terminaban luego del postre pero que para su padre se extendían hasta después de un vaso de whisky o un buen habano. Los días de compras compulsivas con Ino y Hinata por todo el centro comercial de Konoha, en los cuales podía tardarse hasta cinco horas hasta que lo recorrían de arriba a abajo buscando las prendas exclusivas de las últimas colecciones de cada temporada. Su primer beso con Sasori en la entrada de su casa luego de una pésima cita en el cine cuando ella tenía quince años, mientras que Sasori tenía diecisiete. Nunca olvidaría la mirada de su padre hacia su cita cuando le dijo que la devolvería a casa luego de las diez, porque a pesar de que Sasori era cercano a la familia no dejaba de ser un chico con las hormonas alborotadas. Su primera vez con Sasuke en el pequeño y descuidado departamento que el chico podía pagar, hacia pocas semanas atrás. Recordaba cada detalle de esa noche, hasta la marca de ramen instantáneo que habían cenado. Todos los recuerdos estaban tan frescos en su mente como si los estuviera viviendo en ese preciso momento. Se veían lo suficientemente cerca como para discutir con sus padres por despreciar a su novio, escuchar las carcajadas de Ino y los silencios de Hinata, reír de los chistes estúpidos que Sasori le contaba para romper el hielo y suspirar con cada caricia que Sasuke le daba una y otra vez mientras ella le decía que lo amaba.

—Pulsaciones por debajo de treinta.

Volvió a informar mientras que los sonidos de alerta de la máquina de signos vitales mostraban lo rápido que los números de la pantalla descendían de manera irremediable. Una de las médicas más jóvenes del quirófano al ver que no había respuesta alguna a pesar de las inyecciones de último momento que le habían dado comenzó a hacerle las maniobras de resucitación de forma manual. Pero por mucho que se esforzaba por resucitar a Sakura, su monitor marcaba que sus pulsaciones eran nulas. Sakura había muerto.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Hola lectores! Espero que este muy bien. Acá les traigo el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. Muchas gracias por el comentario, los favs y los follows._ _Les recuerdo que la foto de portada no me pertenece, es de DYMX en tumblr._

* * *

 _ **Tinder: Capítulo 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bailaba a todo ritmo por su casa mientras escuchaba música al máximo volumen con su celular. Debía apresurarse si quería tener todo listo para cuando sus dos mejores amigas llegaran para pasar la noche en su casa, igual que todos los últimos Viernes de cada mes, era como una especie de tradición que mantenían desde hacía ya varios años. Bajo sin cuidado la escalera para dirigirse a la majestuosa cocina, allí abrió un par de cajones para sacar las provisiones de chocolates y dulces que había comprado esa misma tarde a la vuelta del colegio. Revisó su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje de Ino o de Hinata para luego seguir caminando hacia el patio de la casa donde se sentó en uno de los camastros de madera a esperar por noticias de alguna de las dos.

Por suerte no deberían molestarse por si hacían mucho ruido mirando películas o hablando hasta tarde, ya que por suerte de último momento sus padres habían tenido que volar a Tokio para una conferencia de trabajo y no se presentarían en la casa sino hasta después del fin de semana. Le gustaba cuando sus padres no estaban dando vueltas por ahí, ellos eran expertos en la materia de controlar la vida de su hija para que fuera la perfección en vida, no solo a nivel académico, sino también a nivel social. Ya que como buenos empresarios que eran sabían que los mejores contratos venían bajo el brazo de cenas de gala e importantes fiestas, a las cuales ella siempre los acompañaba ya que ninguno de sus dos progenitores soportaba no demostrar la familia perfecta que eran. Solía fingir con bastante gracia los comentarios que los amigos y allegados de sus padres le hacían cuando se los encontraba en algunos de esos eventos desde un "Sakura que grande estas" hasta "Tu cabello se ve aún más rosa que la última vez ¿qué tintura nueva estas usando?" le divertía que aun la gente pensara que se teñía el cabello, como si con semejantes padres necesitara llamar aún más la atención.

Escuchó sonar su celular desde la cocina, por lo que se levantó hasta llegar a la habitación, donde apoyado sobre la gran isla de mármol se encontraba su aparato. Lo tomó entre sus manos y pudo ver que tenía varios mensajes de Ino que decía:

 _"Estamos de camino, El estúpido de Deidara tuvo que parar a cargar combustible y se puso a coquetear con la dueña de la tienda"_

 _"El tarado quiso parar a comprar cervezas porque se junta con los amigos a ver el partido de béisbol"_

 _"Le pido paciencia a Kami para no matar a este imbécil"_

Se rió en voz alta al leer los mensajes. Si había alguien en el mundo que jamás maduraría definitivamente era el medio hermano de su amiga, pero aun así era buen chico y bastante divertido, el solía levantarle los ánimos cuando aún ella estaba triste por su separación con su ex novio, Sasori. Le decía cosas como "Ya vera que cometió un grave error", "No tardará ni dos días en pedirte perdón" y aunque confió en las palabras del chico eso aún no sucedía, y ya iban más de tres semanas desde que se habían distanciado. Ella trataba de no darle importancia mientras estaba con otras personas sobretodo delante de Ino, ella tenía un odio especial por Sasori el cual nunca entendería, desde el principio le tiro malos augurios, y aunque por un momento creyó que su amiga estaba también enamorada de él, luego supo que solo le molestaba por ser amigo de su hermano, y según sus relatos juraba que era aún más insoportable y estúpido que Deidara, pero aun así la ayudo a conquistarlo. Pero cuando estaba sola se ponía a ver fotos y recordar sus momentos juntos, era algo realmente estúpido pero no quería perder la esperanza de que le rogara de rodillas que vuelva con él, sobretodo porque él era el único amor que ella había tenido hasta el momento, el chico que toda madre soñaba para su hija: apuesto, de buenos valores y abultada billetera. Se conocían de toda la vida por la relación de amistad de su padres, a pesar de que nunca habían tenido un dialogo más allá de un saludo respetuoso por los pasillos del colegio o cuando ambos coincidían en la casa de los Yamanaka.

El ruido de la bocina de un auto llamó su atención, de seguro ya habían llegado. Cuando fue a la entrada pudo ver como sus dos amigas se bajaban del auto cargadas con un bolso cada una. Se acercó hasta el auto para saludarlos a todos.

—Creí que nunca llegarían —comentó la pelirrosa sonriendo.

—Ahí tienes la razón —dijo Ino señalando con su mano al interior del auto, donde en el asiento del piloto se encontraba Deidara sonriendo. Hinata susurró un "Hola".

—Así que ¿verán el juego esta noche?—preguntó la chica suponiendo que todos los amigos de Deidara, incluyendo Sasori se juntarían.

— ¡Hola, Sakura! —la saludó el rubio—. Esa es la idea, hoy es un partido muy importante para Yomiuri Giants, se enfrentan contra Chunichi Dragons y tenemos que ganar para tener alguna posibilidad de salir campeones.

—A nadie le interesa Deidara, piérdete —dijo su hermana mientras movía su mano como gesto de que se fuera.

Sakura le sonrió divertida para saludarlo con la mano y finalmente cerrar la puerta del auto. Luego se giró hacia sus amigas para entrar las tres por la puerta de la casa. Al cruzar la puerta Ino y Hinata apoyaron sus cosas en el suelo del gran vestíbulo. Hinata se fue con el helado hasta la cocina para poder ponerlo en el refrigerador, ya que el de menta con chispas comenzaba a derretirse.

Mientras tanto, Ino y Sakura caminaron a la sala. La rubia apoyó su celular en la mesa de café para luego desplomarse en el inmenso y moderno sofá de color blanco. La pelirrosa con su celular en mano comenzó a marcar el número de la pizzería, si tenían suerte quizás en una hora estarían cenando.

—¿Cómo vas con el tema "superando al tarado"? —preguntó de repente Ino, tomando por sorpresa a Sakura.

—No deberías ser tan ruda, Ino —le dijo Hinata mientras tomaba lugar en el sofá.

—No muy bien —respondió algo triste. Al ver su cara Ino se arrepintió por haber preguntado. Sin dudas ella estaba muy dolida por el pelirrojo y al parecer su amor por él no estaba ni cerca de ser superado.

—Animo Sakura. Estuve pensando en una solución para eso... —Sonrió confiada. Se levantó del sofá y se paró en frente de su amiga—.Lo que necesitas es un perfil en Tinder —Dijo como si fuera tan obvio—.Ahí podrás conocer un montón de chicos lindos que te harán olvidar de Sasori en un dos por tres. El estúpido de Deidara la usaba para coquetear con mujeres todo el tiempo.

Sin consultarle, la rubia tomó el aparato y lo desbloqueó para descargar la aplicación. Sakura creyó que por fin Ino había perdido la cabeza, pero la dejo continuar, sabía que si se le oponía en ese momento haría un tremendo escándalo, y lo último que necesitaba era eso.

Cuando Ino sonrió con satisfacción, la pelirrosa supo que ya había logrado su cometido. Le mostró la pantalla de su celular, donde aparecía una foto de ella durante sus vacaciones en una isla paradisíaca, estaba con un bikini negro sentada a la orilla del mar.

—Listo, la he configurado con lo que sé que te gusta. Chicos, que sean mayores, que vivan en la ciudad. Ahora comienza. —le ordenó mientras le devolvía el celular y se sentaba a su lado para ver los candidatos de su amiga.

Sakura miró la pantalla confundida. Aparecía la foto de un apuesto chico sentado en un parque, tenía gafas de sol por lo que no pudo ver el color de sus ojos. Por debajo de la foto había una cruz en rojo, un corazón en verde, una estrellita en azul y el símbolo de "volver" en amarillo. Sakura no entendía nada, por lo que Ino tuvo que proceder a explicarle cómo funcionaba todo. Cuando el tutorial de Ino acabó, Sakura entendió un poco más como era todo aquello. Si alguien no le gustaba debía presionar la cruz, y si alguien le gustaba el corazón. En el caso de que se encontrara con un "Dios griego" como lo había dicho Ino, debía apretar la estrellita, y si por error oprimía la cruz y se arrepentía con solo presionar el símbolo amarillo podía volver al candidato que había dejado pasar.

Por varios minutos Sakura le dio la negativa a todos los que habían aparecido en la pantalla de su celular. No era que no los encontrara lindos, pero el punto era que ninguno de ellos era Sasori. Y mientras Sakura seguía matando el tiempo para satisfacer los deseos de su amiga, a esta la ansiedad la había llevado a tronarse los dedos como seis veces en menos de tres minutos y a agarrarse la cabeza cada vez que Sakura presionaba la cruz roja. Esperó un segundo de distracción por parte de la pelirrosa para poder tomar el celular entre sus manos y encargarse personalmente del trabajo sucio, ya que si esperaba que la chica hiciera algo por sus propios medios, quizás llegaría el año 2060 y Sakura seguiría buscando candidatos. A pesar del descontento de su amiga, Ino no estaba ni cerca de ceder ante sus gritos de reclamo.

— ¡Ino puerca, devuélveme mi celular! —exigió mientras se ponía a correr a su amiga por la habitación.

—Ni en sueños —le respondió mientras miraba la pantalla del celular. —No. Sí. No. Sí. Sí—dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por la pantalla —. ¡Por fin! ¡He aquí un Dios griego! ¡Ve lo atractivo que es frentona! —le mostró la pantalla en la cual aparecía un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, en el lado izquierdo por encima de la foto, se podía leer su nombre "Sasuke Uchiha".

— ¡Ino! ¡Basta, por favor! —pero fue inútil. La rubia ya había tocado el símbolo de la estrellita azul. Sakura bufó para luego sentarse en el sillón resignada por lo que le estaban haciendo para luego comentar por lo bajo "Eres imposible".

Cuando quisieron acordar, las pizzas ya habían llegado y mientras veían películas se fueron olvidando de toda la situación de Tinder. Cuando decidieron irse a dormir, Sakura pudo ver en la pantalla de su celular que tenía una notificación de Tinder. Cuando tomó el celular entre sus manos, pudo ver que había recibido un mensaje por parte de alguno de esos chicos que Ino había escogido para ella. Pero al desbloquear el aparato pudo ver que era nada más ni nada menos que el "Dios griego, Sasuke Uchiha" el cual solo había escrito un simple "Hola". Que expresivo, pensó Sakura con sarcasmo mientras eliminaba el mensaje para después bloquear su celular y subir a su habitación junto con sus amigas. No pensaba responderle, y mucho menos contarle a ninguna de las chicas, ya que estaba segura que Ino la obligaría a contestar y si se negaba era capaz de tomar ella misma las riendas de todo aquello. Lo único que necesitaba era descansar y deshacerse de esa aplicación.

* * *

Hasta acá el capítulo 1. Nos vemos el próximo jueves con el capitulo 2

Besos!


	3. Capítulo 2

_Hola a todas! Como dije, el jueves iba a actualizar y acá estoy con el Capítulo 2. Pero antes quiero tomarme el momento de explicarles como surgió esta historia en mi cabeza. La verdad es que siempre tuve el final, es mas, iba a comenzar por el final como primer capítulo y así hasta terminar con el principio de la historia, pero como todavía no escribo muy bien (o al menos no como yo fantaseo hacerlo en un futuro), supe que eso iba a ser un completo desastre, pero me quise arriesgar un poco así que puse como prólogo una parte del nudo de la historia,en fin solo quería aclarar por si alguien andaba con la duda. Muchas pero muchas gracias por los comentarios los cuales voy a responder ahora en un rato, porque de verdad que aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman para escribirlo. Y como siempre: la imagen de la portada no me pertenece a mi, si no a DYMX (cuenta de tumblr) que tiene un montón de dibujos hermosos._

* * *

 ** _Tinder: Capítulo 2_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Al segundo cabeceo se despertó. Pudo ver que comenzaba a amanecer y aún seguían ahí esperando por ese estúpido camión. Si estaba nervioso, no quería demostrarlo. Sacó su celular de su sudadera para luego presionar el botón del lado izquierdo del aparato. Era la quinta vez que revisaba el horario esa noche, y en la pantalla se podían ver bien claros los números blancos sobre el fondo negro, las 05.43. Hacía exactamente casi seis horas que estaban esperando en el auto y ahora sí comenzaba a exasperarse. Podía comprender dos horas de retraso, pero eso ya era no solo una mala señal, era algo así como el comienzo de su perdición.

Con el puño de su campera limpió un poco el vidrio del auto, ya que estaba completamente empañado. Pudo haberlo solucionado encendiendo el aire acondicionado, pero no deseaba escuchar a los más ruidosos y quejosos del grupo protestar porque hacía frío, definitivamente eso era lo último que le faltaba para perder por completo la razón. Aquellos dos podían llegar a ser demasiado irritables, sobre todo cuando peleaban entre ellos, cosa que sucedía todos los días.

Le pareció raro que estuviera comenzado a amanecer y que nadie pasara por esa calle. No había ni siquiera vagabundos revisando los container de basura o chicos regresando a sus casas luego de una noche de fiesta, después de todo ya era sábado por la madrugada. Aunque con lo terrorífico que se había visto el lugar durante toda la noche dejo de extrañarle. En la calle no había ningún auto estacionado, a excepción del de ellos. Además de que todos los edificios de la cuadra se veían viejos y bastante descuidados por afuera, la mayoría parecían estar deshabitados, con grandes cantidades de diario cubriendo las ventanas. Si, sin dudas ese hubiera sido el escenario perfecto para una película de terror.

Sasuke echó una mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Del lado derecho del asiento se encontraba Jūgo, quien dormía de brazos cruzados, arrinconado sobre el asiento con su cabeza apoyada entre la puerta del auto y el cabezal. Mientras que exactamente detrás de su asiento se encontraba Karin, quien se había quedado dormida con los audífonos puestos y abrazada a su portátil, la cual les había salvado el trasero de ir a la cárcel en reiteradas ocasiones, después de todo eso era lo mejor que sabía hacer la pelirroja: borrar sus huellas de todos los lugares que pisaban, contaban con que la policía mirara a otro lado, pero no podían confiar en que nadie más los estuviera buscando, lo que hacían era demasiado ilegal: recibían mercancía estadounidense robada que luego vendían a un precio mayor. Sin dudas no quería que el FBI pusiera sus narices sobre ellos.

— ¿Sabes la importancia de esta mercancía, no Sasuke? —Le dijo Suigetsu llamándole la atención. Al parecer no estaba tan dormido.

El pelinegro le respondió con un bufido para luego bajarse del auto, no sin antes cerrar con fuerza la puerta del vehículo, provocando que los que aun dormían se despertaran aterrados. Una vez fuera procedió a ponerse una gorra deportiva con una gran visera, y por encima la capucha de su sudadera, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera.

Estúpido Suigetsu, pensó una vez que se acomodó sobre el capó del auto. Por supuesto que sabía la importancia de eso, después de todo era la única fuente de dinero con la que contaban para salvar sus cuellos, por lo menos hasta ese momento. Claro que él ya había ideado su propio plan B, uno que si resultaba, no solo podrían respirar tranquilos durante la noche, sino también deshacerse de sus problemas económicos para siempre. Pero para que todo eso pudiera llegar a ser más que una ilusión, primero necesitaba que cierta pelirrosa cayera en la trampa. Tomó su celular para luego desbloquearlo. Que molestia, pensó al ver que en la pantalla no figuraba ninguna notificación sobre algún mensaje nuevo.

FLASHBACK

Eran las diez y media de la noche. Sasuke se dirigía hacia la dirección que había recibido el día anterior mediante un mensaje de texto. Se reuniría con el proveedor, un tal Akiyama.

— ¿Eh Sasuke, seguro que es el lugar correcto? —Cuestionó Suigetsu mientras su amigo estacionaba el auto. De verdad que ese lugar era un asco.

Sasuke le regaló una mirada asesina, haciendo que su amigo le hiciera un ademan con la mano como para que olvidara la estúpida pregunta que le había hecho. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, al parecer algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca, incluyendo la actitud infantil de Suigetsu. Cuando lo conoció supo que iba a serle de mucha ayuda, sobretodo porque el chico de ojos violetas se había criado en las calles de Konoha, conocía muchas personas y contactos, y así fue como dieron con ese turbio negocio de traficar mercancía robada.

— ¿Ya vas a comenzar a quejarte, imbécil? —Le respondió Karin mientras tomaba su bolso para sacar su computadora portátil y un termo con café.

La pelirroja se había unido al dúo luego de que Sasuke la contratara para borrar unos videos de vigilancia en los cuales habían quedado registrados tras un altercado con un grupo menor que se dedicaba a hacer lo mismo que ellos. Al ver sus habilidades de hacker, Sasuke no pudo evitar contratarla para que trabajara con ellos, dirigiendo la parte de logística y consiguiendo información con sus conocimientos para las computadoras.

— Ya basta los dos — Respondió Jūgo.

Al escucharlo, los dos se callaron inmediatamente, ya que en apenas audibles susurros seguían insultándose. Es que el grandote sí que les aterraba, aún más que Sasuke. Era bastante amable, pero ya lo habían visto en acción, actuaba de manera violenta repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, tenía conocimiento en todo eso ya que era un ex boxeador al cual Sasuke conoció y contrató básicamente para cumplir con la función de guardaespaldas ya que solían trabajar durante las noches y todos sabían que esas zonas de Konoha solían ser peligrosas a esas horas, y además con su tamaño y fuerza pocos tenían posibilidades contra él.

Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia procedió a tomar su celular, al parecer ya había caído una presa, pensó cuando en la pantalla de su celular aparecía una notificación de que había recibido un "super like" de una tal Sakura Haruno. Al desbloquear su celular y entrar a la aplicación vio la foto de una chica de cabello rosa sentada en una playa con un sexy bikini negro. La conocía a la perfección, bueno en realidad no solo el, también la mitad de la población del mundo, ya que se trataba de la heredera de los Haruno, dueños de varias empresas y accionarios de reconocidas marcas por todo el mundo. Al parecer la suerte comenzaba a jugar a su favor, pensó mientras le escribía un mensaje para comenzar una conversación, con un simple "hola" estaría bien. Y sin más apretó enviar. Ya había dado su primer movimiento.

FIN del FLASHBACK

Algo alertó a Sasuke, que al escuchar los ruidos del motor de un vehículo, se apuró a guardar su celular. Colocó su mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera para tomar con fuerza el arma que escondía dentro, nunca sabían con que podían encontrarse y si había algo que el pelinegro odiaba era dejar cosas al azar. Era una mini van color bordó, la cual el Uchiha reconoció al segundo, pero aun así no le saco la mano de encima a la pistola, ya que quizás podría llegar a necesitarla como último recurso. Cuando el vehículo estuvo a una distancia razonable como para que Sasuke reconociera sus rostros, se paró. Y de este se bajaron dos sujetos, con los cuales el chico no deseaba lidiar ni en ese momento ni nunca, era los hermanos Kimura: Masato y Kenta. Ambos se acercaron con paso confiado hacia el chico.

—Niño Uchiha —Lo saludó el más alto de los dos, Masato.

— ¿Que se les ofrece? —Preguntó Sasuke con tranquilidad. No quería demostrar debilidad delante de esos dos, no quería convertirse en su presa.

—Negocios —Respondió con una maligna sonrisa el que hasta ese momento se había guardado al silencio. Agarró un cigarrillo de la caja para luego encenderlo sin quitar su mirada de Sasuke—. Tienes algunas deudas con el Sr. Takahashi, así que estamos aquí para cobrarlas.

—La mercancía aun no llegó —Informó creyendo que podría salirse de esa molesta situación.

—Eso es una lástima —Comentó fingiendo pena —.Pero bien sabrás que si no pagas lo que debes tus beneficios con él se terminaran. La policía podría comenzar a acecharte nuevamente.

Maldijo el momento en el que había aceptado la propuesta de ese viejo. Hacía pocos meses que había conocido a Suigetsu y ambos necesitaban dinero, y con la experiencia del chico de pelo blanco gracias a sus contactos consiguieron una reunión con el Sr. Takahashi, para pedirle que los mantuviera lejos del ojo de la policía para poder llevar a cabo sus negocios sin ningún tipo de obstrucción. Después de todo era bastante conocido por tener cierta influencia sobre la policía de Konoha, pero por supuesto que nadie se atrevía a ir contra él, era demasiado peligroso, sobre todo con sus escoltas cerca. Claro que aceptó la petición a cambio de una "pequeña" cuota por los servicios prestados. Y así se habían mantenido por dos años hasta que el negocio comenzó a caer por distintas razones: en dos oportunidades la marina les había secuestrado y retenido barcos en el puerto sin posibilidad de recibir la mercancía, mientras que en otras los artículos resultaban ser tan malos que nadie quería comprarlos, por ende, no juntaban el dinero que precisaban para mantenerse y además poder pagar la cuota al Sr. Takahashi.

—Le pagaré con intereses —Dijo Sasuke en tono serio.

— ¿Y de dónde crees que sacaras semejante cantidad, mocoso?

—Aún estoy en eso —Kenta miró su reloj para hacerle luego hacerle señas a su hermano de que se fueran, ya que después de todo Sasuke no era el único que estaba atrasado en sus pagos

—Espero que para la próxima vez que nos veamos lo tengas, si no, sabes lo que pasará.

Luego de la amenaza, los dos tipos se fueron hacía el vehículo para luego desaparecer de la vista de Sasuke, quien no tardó menos de cinco segundos para subirse al auto y hacer lo mismo que ellos. Ya tenía claro que la mercadería no iba a llegar, al menos no por esa semana.

— ¿Que te dijeron, Sasuke? — Preguntó Jūgo mientras el chico encendía el auto.

— Lo de siempre, que Takahashi quiere su dinero.

— ¿Y qué mierda haremos?

— Tranquilos, tengo un plan. — Respondió para frenar su auto en la esquina, ya que el semáforo indicaba luz roja.

Aprovechó la pausa para poder agarrar su celular y escribir un rápido mensaje.

 _"¿No piensas responderme?"_

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el próximo Martes con la actualización. Besos!_

 ** _-Cassiana_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Tinder: Capítulo 3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El lunes finalmente había llegado para desgracia de los adolescentes que entraban a la gigantesca institución, la cual estaba adornada en su entrada con inmensas rejas de color negro y finas decoraciones en lo que a simple vista parecía oro. Bueno, con lo que costaba pagar un semestre en esa escuela, nadie dudaba que no fuera así. Así era, el Instituto Internacional de Konoha era ese tipo de escuelas de la que solo los más afortunados podían ser parte. Y aunque el establecimiento ocupaba cerca de dos manzanas, Sakura no podía evitar el sentimiento de claustrofobia una vez que se cerraban las grandes puertas del colegio hasta el final del día. Sabía que contaba con un lugar en esa escuela desde su nacimiento, pero a veces fantaseaba con estar en otro colegio, quizás el alguno de los tantos públicos que había en la ciudad: donde no tuviera que vestir un estúpido uniforme ni cursar materias como "Protocolo y sociedad".

En el momento en el que Sakura llegó a su casillero, abrió su bolso y comenzó a buscar la pequeña llave para tener acceso a lo que guardaba dentro, pero mientras rebuscaba no pudo evitar encontrarse en el fondo de su cartera con su celular, el cual prácticamente había escondido ahí para evitar la tentación de responder el mensaje que le había mandado Sasuke durante la madrugada del Sábado. Ya había amagado dos veces con hacerlo, pero se había arrepentido una milésima de segundos antes de presionar la tecla "enviar" ya que sabía que luego no habría vuelta atrás, no podría borrarlo o evitar que le llegara y temía que si la conversación avanzaba terminaría diciendo algo estúpido, porque con los nervios siempre lo hacía. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar la pantalla en busca de un nuevo mensaje, solo siguió buscando la llave de su locker.

— Estúpida llave —Susurró la pelirrosa una vez que la tuvo en su mano y pudo abrir el candado.

Sin demorarse demasiado tomó los libros de las dos primeras clases que tenía esa mañana: Historia y Matemáticas. Y cuando estuvo lista para cerrar el casillero algo la detuvo. Abrió su bolso por segunda vez y sin mirar adentro buscó con la mano su celular, cuando por fin lo tuvo en su mano lo metió en locker para luego cerrar la puerta con fuerza y trabar el candado.

— ¡Eh, Sakura! —Pudo oír la voz de Ino del otro lado del corredor, quien con una caminata digna de pasarela se acercó hasta su amiga de cabello rosa quien intentaba mantener la calma y enfrentar lo que seguramente su amiga le preguntaría—. ¿Alguna novedad?

Y ahí estaba, otra vez la misma pregunta que había escuchado por trigésima vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Porque sí, la blonda no dejó de llamar ni mandar audios por mensaje preguntándole durante todo el fin de semana si alguno de los candidatos se había animado a hablarle. Y aunque un par de veces quiso contarle a su amiga la verdad, supo que no podía. Si se comportaba tan insoportable por un supuesto mensaje que no había llegado, como se pondría si supera la verdad. Aún más insufrible, pensó Sakura, y con eso cerró el tema sobre contarle a Ino acerca de Sasuke.

— Te dije que te avisaría, cerda —Respondió tratando de no perder la paciencia. Realmente adoraba a la chica, pero es que no tenía la energía para lidiar con ese tema, no cuando tenía su cerebro trabajando día y noche acerca de que mierda responderle a Sasuke, o bueno, en realidad si debía hacerlo.

— No te creo nada, frente de marquesina —Refunfuño Ino.

— Vamos a ver si un poco de historia te relaja —Le dijo Sakura para tomar a su amiga por el brazo y caminar hasta el salón de clases.

El salón aún estaba a oscuras, ninguno de los alumnos se había atrevido a encender las luces, ya que varios usaban los minutos previos a la clase para poder tomar una pequeña siesta. Sakura caminó hasta el pupitre de dos plazas que compartía junto a Hinata durante esa hora, mientras que Ino estaba acomodada delante de ellas junto a Shikamaru, el cual por supuesto seguiría durmiendo hasta el descanso, porque si para algo servía ese chico era para dormir y mencionar que todo era un gran fastidio, pero eso no hacía que dejara de ser el chico inteligente del colegio, sus notas eran la envidia de hasta el más trabajador de los alumnos, ya que era algo natural en Shikamaru, algo en lo que no debía esforzarse.

Cuando el timbre sonó, el profesor entró por la puerta prendiendo las luces y despertando a todos excepto a Shikamaru, quien no tardó mucho en espabilarse luego de que Ino le gritara con todas sus fuerzas en la oreja del chico.

— Eres un fastidio —Le dijo el chico.

El profesor procedió a comenzar con la clase. La mayoría sacó sus cuadernos y libros para comenzar a tomar apuntes de lo que se fuese comentando en la clase. Sakura escuchaba atenta a la clase, mientras iba escribiendo lo que le parecía importante, a su lado, Hinata, hacía lo mismo.

Pero la concentración de Sakura comenzó a disminuir cuando los pensamientos sobre el mensaje de Sasuke se plantaron en su cabeza sin querer desaparecer. Era como si estuviese sufriendo una traición por parte de sí misma. Tampoco ayudaban a su concentración las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido durante las noches del sábado y domingo, ya que se había quedado hasta muy tarde debatiendo en su cabeza que era lo que debía hacer. No podía negar la curiosidad que sentía por aquello, a ver qué camino podrían llegar a tomar las cosas si ella se animaba aunque sea a responderle con un "Hola", justo de la misma forma en la que él había iniciado el aún inexistente dialogo. ¿Llegarían a tener una cita? Lo veía casi imposible, ya que sus padres controlaban todos sus movimientos ¿El de la foto era realmente él? Era conocido que en ese tipo de redes sociales la gente "modificara" un poco sus fotos a su conveniencia ¿Mentía en su edad? Quizás se trataba de un viejo igual de pervertido que Kakashi-sensei tratando de atrapar a alguna adolescente ¿Tenía alguna novia oculta? ¿Tenía antecedentes? Después de un buen rato de teorías llegó a la conclusión de que si quería saciar la sed de su curiosidad no tenía otra opción que preguntarle directamente a él, pero no podía esperar media hora más para hacerlo, tenía que ser ya.

— ¿Si, Sakura? —Preguntó Iruka-sensei cuando la vio con la mano levantada.

—Lo lamento —Se disculpó antes de hacer su petición —. ¿Podría ir rápido al baño?

—Claro, pero no tardes mucho. Todo esto va a entrar en el examen del próximo viernes —Varios alumnos rezongaron en contra de aquella declaración.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta para luego desaparecer tras su cierre. Una vez en el corredor, comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta su casillero. Una vez que estuvo enfrente agarró la llave del bolsillo de su camisa para poder abrirlo, y en un rápido movimiento cazó su celular, pero estaba tan nerviosa que escribió mal los dígitos de su contraseña dos veces. Una vez desbloqueado escribió un corto mensaje "Hola, Sasuke" y sin pensarlo dos veces porque sabía que se arrepentiría, lo envió. Apoyó el aparato dentro del casillero y se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo mientras suspiraba relajada, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Quizás el de hacer siempre lo que esperaban de ella, "lo correcto". No ponerle las opciones sobre la mesa, y decidir por ella, sin dudas eso era lo que más odiaba de su vida, pero al fin estaba en una situación en la que solo ella tenía el control, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

El celular comenzó a pitar por un nuevo mensaje. Lo leyó.

 _"¿Qué tal, Sakura? ¿Cómo estás?"_

Sonrió y se sintió una estúpida.

 _"Bien, pero aún estoy el colegio. Cuando salga te hablo"_

Escribió. No quería quedar como una maleducada al no responderle. Al menos no esta vez.

 _"Bien"_

Volvió a meter el aparato en el casillero para regresar a la clase. Y cuando por fin comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón una voz la interrumpió.

— ¿Señorita Haruno?

Mierda, pensó Sakura al escuchar la voz de una mujer. Era la directora del colegio: Tsunade Senju.

— Acompáñeme a mi oficina, por favor —Sakura se le ocurrió una mentira tonta para zafar de aquello, pero no quería complicar su situación.

— Hai, Tsunade-sama.

Al llegar al despacho, la directora se ubicó tras su escritorio mientras que Sakura se quedó de pie con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, hasta que Tsunade le indicó que podía sentarse.

— ¿Me contaras lo ocurrido? — Le pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Fue algo muy estúpido, Lady Tsunade. Yo le pedí permiso a Iruka-sensei para ir al baño, pero era solo una mentira para poder ir a buscar mi celular —Le explico la chica— .Lo lamento de verdad.

— Yo también lo lamento — Hizo una pausa —.Eres una alumna excepcional, y sabes lo mucho que aprecio a tu familia. Pero ¿Mentir a un profesor para romper con las normas del colegio? Es grave.

Sakura se esperaba lo peor, realmente no podía creer que la expulsarían por semejante estupidez, pero al escuchar las palabras de Tsunade no dudo en que eso podría suceder. No podía ocultar lo aterrada que estaba por todo eso, hasta podía sentir como su corazón insistía con salirse de su pecho de lo rápido que estaba latiendo.

— Lo normal sería que te suspendiera un par de días —La joven se sintió esperanzada—.Pero por tus buenas notas y la conducta perfecta que has tenido durante todos estos años solo te llamaré la atención, por única vez —Le dijo remarcando muy bien las últimas palabras. Sakura volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

— Gracias, Tsunade-sama —Agradeció mientras se despedía con una pequeña reverencia para poder salir de ahí.

— No tan rápido —Le respondió la rubia antes de que pudiera irse — .No te suspenderé ni tampoco te sancionaré, pero voy a tener que notificar a tus padres al respecto.

Genial, pensó con ironía. Al parecer su año ya no podía ser peor.

* * *

 _No tengo mucho tiempo ahora para dejar un mejor mensaje. Gracias por los favs, follows y comentarios. Espero que les guste mucho. Nos vemos! Besos_

 _ **-Cassiana**_


End file.
